harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Minister for Magic
to 1996. ]] The Minister for Magic is the leader of the wizarding world in the United Kingdom and the highest ranking member of the Ministry of Magic, which he controls. The position somewhat corresponds to the British Prime Minister. The Minister is advised on wizarding matters by his (or her) staff members and by the other Heads of Departments. He (or she) also chairs the Wizengamot to pass Wizarding Laws, or to hear important trials (such as Harry Potter's case), though the verdict is decided by a panel of jury, including the Minister himself. Many other wizarding countries also have Ministers and have the similar governmental systems such as the Bulgarian minister. History Albus Dumbledore was offered, but refused, the position on at least three occasions. After Millicent Bagnold, Barty Crouch Sr. was the next prime candidate due to his cruel but effective methods to combat against the Dark Arts during the First Wizarding War, until he sentenced his son into Azkaban for accusations as being a Death Eater, which lead to his drop in popularity, causing him to lose out to Fudge. Cornelius Fudge was Minister from 1990 until 1996, when he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. After Scrimgeour's death in August of 1997 Pius Thicknesse was appointed as Minister, though he was really only Voldemort's puppet and at the end of the war Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister. Known Ministers for Magic 18th century *Artemisia Lufkin (1798-1811)These names and dates came from the third W.O.M.B.A.T. test on J.K. Rowling's official site ]] 19th century *Grogan Stump (1811-1819) *Faris "Spout-Hole" Spavin (1865-1903) 20th century *Nobby Leach (1962-1968) *Millicent Bagnold (1980-1990) (retired) *Cornelius Fudge (1990-1996) (sacked) *Rufus Scrimgeour (1996- 1 August, 1997) (assassinated; newspapers indicated "resigned") *Pius Thicknesse (1 August, 1997- 2 May, 1998) (de jure; was Imperius Cursed by Yaxley, then in the hands of Lord Voldemort.) *Kingsley Shacklebolt (1998-present) (Interim, became permanent later) Unknown period *Eldritch DiggoryPottermore wand wood information (transcription available here) *Lorcan McLairdPottermore introduction for Ravenclaws (transcription available here) *Dugald McPhailPottermore introduction for Hufflepuffs (transcription available here) *Evangeline Orpington Relationship to the Muggle Prime Minister One of the Minister for Magic's duties is to correspond with the British Prime Minister of Muggles of any ongoing events in the wizarding world that will or may affect the United Kingdom as a whole, e.g. Lord Voldemort's return, or introduce themselves to the Muggle Prime Minister, should there be a change in office on either side. A small portrait in the corner of the Prime Minister's office serves as an envoy between the two Ministers. It announces the arrival of the Minister for Magic, seeking the Prime Minister's reply (usually unavoidable). It is believed that a Permanent Sticking Charm must have been placed on the portrait, for neither the Prime Minister or his experts were unable to remove it from its location. Known correspondences Sometime between 1990 and 1993, Fudge showed up to introduce himself to the newly elected Muggle Prime Minister. He also informed him of the existence of the magical population living in secret and assured him that he would not bother the Prime Minister unless it was something of great importance. He also claimed the previous Prime Minister tried to throw him out of the window, believing Fudge's presence to be a sabotage attempt. In around July 1993, Fudge showed up in the Prime Minister's office again to inform him of Sirius Black's breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. He also told the story of Lord Voldemort in order to allow the Prime Minister to have an in depth understanding of what was going on, though he dared not say the name out loud he instead scribbled on a piece of paper. In August 1994, Fudge turned up to report on the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup, since it involved Muggles. He also informed a bewildered Prime Minister that they would be importing dragons and a sphinx into Great Britain for the Triwizard Tournament, as part of the procedure (who possibly had no idea what Fudge was talking about). Between 1995 and prior July 1996, a flustered Fudge appeared in the Prime Minister's office briefly to inform him that there was a mass breakout from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Around July 1996, Fudge turned up and announced to the Prime Minister that the Second Wizarding War had begun, and that the Dark forces in their community were responsible for the various gloomy events occurring in the Muggle world. In addition, Fudge introduced his successor, Rufus Scrimgeour. When Lord Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, it was likely that the the puppet Minister Pius Thicknesse was not sent to meet the Muggle Minister as with past traditions, due to their attitudes towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. However, once Kingsley Shacklebolt was appointed Minister in 1998, it is likely that he did meet with the Prime Minister to not only introduce himself but to assure the Muggle Minister that the war had ended. Behind the Scenes *In the American editions, the Minister is called the Minister of Magic. *Since Kingsley's appointment as the next Minister for Magic is omitted from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, there is no mention on who is appointed that position after the final battle. Notes and references fr:Ministre de la Magie nl:Minister van Toverkunst Category:Minister for Magic Category:Ministry of Magic employees